wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Arms Advanced 3rd Original Soundtrack
Wild Arms Advanced 3rd Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack of Wild Arms 3. The album was released on March 20, 2002 by SPE Visual Works, spanning four discs total, and was composed by Michiko Naruke. The Japanese vocals are provided by singer Kaori Asoh, while the English vocals for the game were provided by singer Samantha Newark. However, none of the tracks for the game's English market with Newark's vocals were released on the original soundtrack.'''' Tracklist Disc One #. Advanced Third #. Advanced Wind Version #. Overture #. From Beyond #. Gunmetal Action #. Condition Green! #. Night of the Legends #. Death Wire #. Parting - Bonds - Setting Out #. Scars of Leftover Memories #. Blood, Tears, and the Dried-up Wasteland #. That Which One Aspires to and Seizes #. Only the Night Sky Knows Version #. From Dusk Till Dawn #. Long Days of Rest #. Let's Run Around, Let's Look Over There! #. Impatience Leading to Trouble #. Healing the Scar #. Gun-Equipped Cavalry #. Flying in the Midst of the Storm #. Wild Bunch #. Our Memories are Just Beginning Total Time:61:01 Disc Two #. Advanced Wind #. Migratory Birds - Wandering Bird-Scoundrels #. Scenery Called "Everyday" #. Finish Today, then... #. This Chest, and Echoes of the World's Heartbeat #. Whirlwind Blowing Against Death #. In a Cold Sleep #. Eyes of the Guardian #. A Person's Warmth #. Losing One's Way in Darkness, Losing Something in Darkness #. Soaked Through with Fear #. The Stage is Full of Miscast People #. That's Just a Rumor...!? #. There's Only One Family Named Schrodinger #. You Look Defeated When Sad #. Wound Backwards in the Dirt and Sand #. Bad Guys & Bad Land #. Cross This Instant, Now #. If Tails, Despair; If Heads, Hope #. A Needle in the Heart, Broken and Washed Away #. Ready! Lady Gunner!! #. Crossfire Sequence #. Only the Night Sky Knows Total Time:63:22 Disc Three #. Advanced Wind Version #. He Who Holds the Word of God #. Fate Breaker #. Black as Sin, Red as Blood #. Puzzle Maniac 2000 #. Preparations for the Valley of Bygone Days and Tomorrows #. To the Star Ocean and Rushed Dreams #. Fallen Shadows of the Fallen (Sinful) Trees #. Leave Then Return Again #. Unbeatable Gun Talon #. Blue Destiny #. Higher Than Can be Carried by Wings #. Lightning Blade in the Blue Sky #. The Weight of a Heavy Life, the Meaning of the Meaning of Life #. Stopping a Deluge with One's Palms #. The Lance of Pale Rider #. Walking into the Heart of the Sunset's Light #. Entrance of the Beckoning Darkness #. Don't be Pulled in by the Dark #. Wide Darkness, Late Darkness #. Can Light Enter the Abyss There? #. Have you told your beloved "Sayonara"? #. Only the Night Sky Knows Version Total Time:64:32 Disc Four #. Advanced Wind Version #. A Party So Long As the Stars Exist #. Omen #. Wings Ensnared with Rusted Chains #. The Barriers Blocking Your Way #. Only You Can Cross Your Own Barriers #. If You Realize the Strength to Break These Chains, Then... #. Live with Me Forever #. Only the Night Sky Knows Ver. #. Succubus Princess #. If You Reach Your Dream... #. Losing the Inescapable Nightmare, an Unending Reality #. Living, Loving, and Fighting #. The Beginning of the End #. Breath Born of Mud #. Fangs and Claws of Fierce Evil #. Wings Blacker than Death Outstretched #. Generally, That Light #. The End of the Beginning #. The Greatest Smiles in Memory #. Elegy for the Villains #. Wings #. To the End of the Wasteland Version Total Time:63:11 Wild Arms Advanced 3rd OST Wild Arms Advanced 3rd OST Category:Albums